Stromic
Stromgarde (Stromguarde or Kingdom of Stromgarde) is a human nation, settled in the Arathi Highlands located on the site of the original capital of Arathor, Strom. Stromgarde is all what remains of the mighty human Empire of Arathor. The national colour of Stromgarde is red, and its symbols are a closed fist, which is similar to the symbol of the Knights of the Silver Hand, and a bird with its wings spread. During the Second War, Thoras Trollbane, Lord of Stromgarde, joined his kingdom with the Alliance of Lordaeron. The kingdom declined rapidly following the Third War, losing control of much of its territory and capital city. The people of Stromgarde are known as the Stromic. History Arathor The city of Stromgarde was founded by the Arathi tribe of humans in the Arathi Highlands during the Troll Wars. Originally named Strom, the city became the capital of the great empire of Arathor. Following the peak of that empire's power many of its citizens left to found other cities, including Dalaran, Lordaeron, Alterac and Stormwind. Many of these newer cities began to attract settlers at an astonishing rate, and it was only a matter of years before the once-powerful Arathi Empire was splintered into seven distinct human nations. Strom was no longer the center of the human lands, and it was during this time that the leaders of the remaining Imperial Guard changed its name to Stromgarde. Second and Third Wars By the time of the Second War, Stromgarde was a harbor city that controlled the Arathi Highlands and the island-fortress of Tol Barad. Though not the largest, it was one of humanity's most powerful kingdoms. Led by Thoras Trollbane, it was also a close and loyal ally of Lordaeron, and their mutual friendship would allow it to quickly join the Alliance of Lordaeron to stop the Horde. Following the start of the Second War, Stromgarde sent half of its standing army to join the main Alliance forces. The rest of its army was occupied defending the Northlands from an orcish invasion through the dwarven realm of Khaz Modan. Thoras was the first to become suspicious of Alterac's true allegiance, and quickly dispatched a force to investigate what was happening in that kingdom. Thoras was able to discover that Lord Perenolde had allowed the orcs to pass through some unguarded mountain passes, giving them free passage into Lordaeron. Thoras and his troops quickly dispatched the orcs stationed there and prevented further orc reinforcements from passing through. After the end of the war, Thoras Trollbane petitioned King Terenas of Lordaeron to annex the eastern portion of Alterac's territory to Stromgarde in recognition of the latter's sacrifices and valor during the Second War. This created a great deal of political tension between the two powers, which was all the more tragic considering the friendship between Trollbane and Terenas. The Alterac debate was a contributing factor when Stromgarde left the Alliance. Additionally, Trollbane had grown displeased at King Terenas' decision to not execute the captured orcs as the expense at maintaining the internment camps grew. He finally pulled out of the Alliance around the same time as Gilneas and Quel'Thalas. During the Third War, Stromgarde managed to prevent the undead Scourge from ravaging through its lands, and sent a detachment of troops, the Stromgarde Brigade to accompany Jaina Proudmoore and the Human Expedition across the sea to Kalimdor. Despite this, the darkest hour of Stromgarde was yet to come. Thoras Trollbane was assassinated under mysterious circumstances, and Stromgarde came under siege by both the Syndicate and the Boulderfist ogres. The two forces won several victories against the now weakened kingdom, and managed to occupy much of its terrain, including most of the capital city. Recent history Stromgarde is still remembered as the starting point of humanity and still exists, though much weaker than ever before, its population and territory being greatly diminished. Stromgarde's armies, however, are far from defeated and still maintain a base of strategic operations at the crevasse known as Refuge Pointe in the Highlands, as well as portions of the devastated capital city itself. After Thoras' death, his son, the Prince Galen Trollbane, became the leader of the remains of Stromgarde until his own demise at the hands of the Horde. The forces of Stromgarde formed the League of Arathor, which fights to free the rest of the Arathi Highland, the Arathi Basin, and its many resources, from the hands of the Forsaken Defilers and the Horde forces from the city of Hammerfall. Danath Trollbane, Thoras Trollbane's nephew, vowed that he would one day return to Stromgarde and restore it to its greatness, but, for the time being, he is bound to his duties in Outland. People and culture The correct demonym for citizens of Stromgarde is "Stromic". Military The Stromgarde Defenders are the force protecting Stromgarde. The crimson-clad Defenders are known for the martial discipline in battle and has proven themselves in the Second War which they were able to hold off the entire Horde for quite a while on their own, allowing the rest of the Alliance to mobilize. In World of Warcraft, Stromgarde Cavalrymen, Stromgarde Defenders, Stromgarde Troll Hunters, and Stromgarde Vindicators can be seen as part of the Stromic army. Many of them wear a Stromgarde Badge. There is the Stromgarde Militia in Refuge Pointe. It is probably led by Captain Nials. Their determination and courage are known throughout Azeroth as some of Humanity's greatest fighters. In battle, the footmen would march to face the enemy in tight ranks with broadswords and shields. The famed Knights of Stromgarde are used as shock troops to support these warriors especially against ogre and Syndicate forces. The Stromgarde Snipers Company, made up of Dwarven Rifleman, provide them with covering fire. Captain Dathanor Cromwell commands the infantry unit, while Captain Ariana Thesslocke leads the cavalry unit. Trivia/Notes (TBA) Credits *The entirety of this article comes directly from Wowpedia. The article can be viewed here. *The artwork on this article is mostly official and was created by Blizzard Entertainment and/or their affiliates. **The image located in the "Second and Third Wars" section was created by an unknown artist. Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures